


Typical Male

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't believe what you saw, your suitor kissing and almost ravaging some woman in front of you. You growled his name which made him look up in shock. Saying nothing more, you stormed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Male

You couldn't believe what you saw, your suitor kissing and almost ravaging some woman in front of you. You growled his name which made him look up in shock. Saying nothing more, you stormed off.

This was suppose to be your night together, you and Thor, but he didn't show. 'Now I know why,' you thought, closing and locking the door with tears streaking down your cheeks. You shouldn't be that surprised, really. Over the past few months, the god had become distant and when he smiled, let's just say he wasn't really happy.

The two of you had been courting for months now in Asgard, even Odin was thrilled. At first, everything was lovely, Thor's strong arms always around your waist and whispering the sweetest comments in your ear. Thor would come to see you everyday, sometimes even leaving his mantle 'accidentally' so he could come back again.

Then Thor missed the Day of Love that went on throughout Asgard. Of course, you weren't worried, thinking that he was busy in Midgard with the humans he called friends. When he came back, you lavished kisses on him, your hands tangling in his blonde locks. He apologized before he kissed you, so you said nothing and forgave him.

As time went by, you saw less of your love, and he always apologized, making you melt where you stood. You would go for weeks without seeing the thunder god and then he'd just stop by with an excuse. You grew tired of it, tired of not even receiving a letter from a messenger when all it took was a minute and a sentence to show he cared.

An anniversary for you both came next and you were so excited. You bought a new dress for the occasion before going home and preparing his favorite dish. He never showed. You sat waiting for him in one of your chairs until you fell asleep. 

Thor was finally going to take back the title of being the next heir to the throne which he was ecstatic about. He just didn't tell you; didn't tell you that there was a banquet held in his honor. He had come up with a brilliant plan when asked where you were, that you couldn't be present because you were ill.

You had been asked days after why you didn't involve yourself with the banquet. You had to repeat the same thing over and over, "I simply did not know of any ceremony or banquet. I would have been there if I had." By then, you knew he was detaching himself. 

A day came that you didn't even recognize until a friend told you: you were amazed to have forgotten another anniversary. As you walked around the lavish city, thinking of doing something for your beloved Thor, there he was. That was when you called his name so he would know you were there. 

With his long legs he was able to catch up to your retreating form easily. The prince caught you in his arms trying to persuade you to listen. Calling your name so you would look up into his face. When you did, he saw the look in your eyes that would have turned him to stone if a glare had that capability. Thor dropped his hands from you and took a step back.

"Going to apologize again?" you asked with utter hatred in your voice. You were never the type to slap someone so you turned quickly and punched him, sending him to the ground. You'd have to thank the element of surprise for that to have worked. "I don't care if you're the king-to-be, you will never lie to me again. On the name of the Allfather, you are no longer going to trick me. You're beneath me, no matter your status." You left him there in the middle of the street, thinking of making a stop before heading home. There was a certain green-eyed prince you needed to speak with.


End file.
